Into the Blue
by Eledhwen
Summary: Crossover with Firefly. The crew of the 'Serenity' have crashed on a world strangely devoid of technology, and are picked up by a certain ship with black sails. Chapter 5 and last added 5th November.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** recognisable characters, places and so on belong to the mighty Mouse and the god that is Joss.  
_

----  
**Chapter 1**

Once it became clear that crashing was about the only option, Mal just had time to yell out some sort of warning and hit the button that was supposed to keep the shuttle from sinking. Then he hung on to the console and closed his eyes.

The impact was hard - harder than he expected, considering what they were hitting was water and not earth. But the shuttle did not start sinking, and Mal opened his eyes to see the surface halfway up the window.

He turned around. Zoe looked right back, an arm around Kaylee, who gave him a watery smile. Jayne, meanwhile, still had his head tucked between his knees.

"Looks like we've crashed," Mal observed. He bent under his seat and began pulling out the lifevests. "So now would be about a good time to start bailin' out of the boat. Jayne?"

"Huh?"

"That would be now."

Somehow the four of them got into lifevests and Jayne, roused from his brace position, forced the ceiling hatch open. They clambered out on to the shuttle roof, and looked about at the wide blue sea that surrounded them.

"Did I ever happen to mention how I can't swim?" asked Jayne, hauling up his gun.

"Don't look like you'll have to," Kaylee said, tapping Mal's shoulder. "Look, Cap'n."

Mal looked. Tried to stop his jaw from dropping, and almost succeeded. On the horizon there was a boat. But not just any boat - this was a big boat, with tall masts and sails like black wings, and she was sailing straight for the shuttle.

"Well," he said.

They sat and watched her approach. Soon they could see small figures hard at work high up the masts, gathering in the sails, and she slowed and then stopped. A smaller boat was lowered from the side; five men clambered into it and began to row, with long steady strokes, towards the stranded shuttle.

"We'll be peaceable about this," said Mal in a low voice, watching the boat approach. "Till we know what sort of folk they are. Looks like this might be a backwards sort of world."

Jayne hefted his gun and looked vaguely mutinous. Mal gave him his best 'captain' glare, in an effort to tame him, as the boat drew up to the half-submerged shuttle. There came the click of pistols being cocked, and Mal looked around to see three tough-looking fellows pointing the guns in the direction of him and his crew. Resigned, he raised his hands.

"If you'd just hand over your weapons," said the man perched in the stern of the little boat, "we'll know you mean no 'arm and we'll be getting you off this thing."

"Don't suppose you'd take our word f'r it?" asked Mal.

The grizzled man shook his head. "Nope."

Mal unholstered his pistol, and handed it over butt-first. Reluctantly, but without fuss, Zoe and Jayne followed suit. Once the formality was over, their rescuers seemed happy enough to allow the stranded crew into the rowing boat, after which they took their seats again and began stroking back towards the sailing vessel.

"She's so pretty!" exclaimed Kaylee, as they got close.

"Don't look like she'd move very fast," observed Jayne.

"Don't you be mistaken," said their hairy rescuer. "She fair flies, does the _Black Pearl_."

Mal stored the name away, for future use, and mused that it was fairly chosen.

They came alongside, and someone on board threw down a mooring rope, followed by a ladder. One of the sailors went first, scampering nimbly upwards; Mal and his crew went a little slower. Clambering over the rail, Mal found himself on the deck of the massive ship, surrounded by men with wicked-looking if antique guns. And swords.

He exchanged a glance with Jayne, who was looking close to angry about the pistol hovering by his temple, and smiled reassuringly at Kaylee, who looked terrified.

"You're a bedraggled-looking bunch," a voice commented, dragging Mal's attention from his crew. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_."

Mal squinted into a golden smile. "Uh. Thanks," he managed. "Good of you to rescue us, Mr …?"

The owner of the smile gave him a little bow. "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh," said Mal, before giving himself a good kick up the mental backside and realising that of course this ship had to have a captain too. "Captain Mal Reynolds," he added. "My first mate Zoe; Kaylee, ship's mechanic; and that's Jayne."

"Captain of what, captain?" asked the oddity that was Jack Sparrow, flicking a beringed hand in the general direction of the crashed shuttle.

"My ship," said Mal. "_Serenity_. She's prob'ly lookin' for us right now, so we won't be troubling you long." He turned to Kaylee. "We ought to send Wash a wave."

"Can't, cap'n," Kaylee said, displaying her radio - broken.

"Dammit!" Mal swore. He turned back to Jack Sparrow. "She's lookin' for us, but it might take a while."

"Appears you'll have to take advantage of our hospitality, then," said Sparrow. He grinned. The effect was somewhat disconcerting, and Mal gave him a half-smile in return. "Captain, a word?"

Mal shot an eyebrow-raised look at the others, and Zoe gave him a reassuring nod. Jayne sat down on a handy coil of rope.

Sticking his thumbs into his belt in a hopeful, devil-may-care sort of way, Mal followed Sparrow through a set of doors and into a lavishly-decorated cabin filled with trinkets and glittery stuff. Sparrow flung himself into a seat and put his booted feet up on the table that dominated the centre of the cabin, taking his leather tricorn off and laying it on the tabletop. Underneath the hat he was wearing a red scarf, knotted over tangled hair.

Mal pulled out a chair and sat down himself.

"Nice cabin," he said.

"Ta," Sparrow returned. "Will you take a glass o' somethin'?"

"I don't think I will," said Mal.

Sparrow shrugged, and poured himself a cup of something from a bottle on the table. "Peculiar sort of boat you were in, out there," he commented. "Care to explain?"

"We crashed," Mal said. "Thrusters cut out. Wasn't the plan."

"Crashed from where?" asked Sparrow. "Didn't see another vessel out there."

Mal pointed upwards.

"If I hadn't had an altercation with a curse a few years back," said Sparrow, "I might not believe you. But men don't fly."

"This sure _is_ a backwards sort of world," Mal said. "You mean to say you've no form of space transport here? You're surface-bound?"

"I'm bound to no one," the other man said, "and to nowhere. I'll go where the _Pearl_ takes me, and she goes where the wind takes her. Only confined by the sea, and nobody's yet run out of that."

"Well," said Mal, "guess you and I have something in common, Captain. Only my boat's up there, and currently I'm not, seein' as how we came to crash."

"Explain the flying thing," said Sparrow.

So Mal did - or tried to, at any rate, although he was soon wishing he'd called Kaylee down to try instead. During the course of trying to explain flying to Jack Sparrow, he established that they'd managed to crash land the shuttle on possibly the only world that had done away with all forms of technology. Indeed its ways seemed to resemble those of Earth-That-Was before man first stepped into the most primitive kind of spaceship. There were no radios, no batteries, no shuttles - just the power of the wind and wave.

When he was done Sparrow sat back. "So how long d'you think it'll be afore she comes to fetch you?"

"_Serenity_? Just as soon as Wash tracks us down. Oughtn't to be too tricky. You could put us ashore at the nearest port, if you're not minded to have us on board."

"Nearest port's Tortuga, three days' sail with a fair wind," said Sparrow. "Which we haven't got, presently. Reckon we could get you there in five."

"Five days. Huh," Mal said.

"But it could be longer," Sparrow continued. "You see, Captain Reynolds, we may run into some work while we're on the way t'Tortuga, and if so I don't want you in me way."

"Work?"

"Surprised you ain't guessed."

Mal looked about him, at the bits and bobs lying about the cabin. He nodded.

"Seems to me we're in the same sort of business," he remarked. "Doin' what you can to bring in a living, even if them in power don't always agree."

Sparrow raised his cup. "Aye. That's it. The technical term's pirate."

"It's been used before," Mal acknowledged. "'Long with a deal of others I ain't got no notion to repeat."

"I reckon we could get along," Sparrow said. "How's your firepower?"

"Before your man took our weapons, it was okay," said Mal. "We can manage ourselves in a fight. Though Kaylee won't be handling a gun."

"And if we were boarded, would you fight for me?"

Folding his arms, Mal considered the question. "Might not fight for you," he said after a pause, "but we'd fight for ourselves. No desire to get killed, not right now."

Sparrow laughed.

"That's good enough for me, mate. I'll let you stay, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That when your ship comes, you'll allow me to have a look at her."

Mal could find no argument to this. "Done."

"We have an accord?"

"I guess we do."

The two captains shook hands.

"Excellent!" said Sparrow. "Now, come up on deck and let me introduce you to me crew."

They stood up, and Mal followed Sparrow out of the cabin and up into the bright sunshine. Mal noted that the pirate walked with the motion of the ship, while he himself found its gentle rock more than a little disconcerting. He wondered what it would feel like when they were actually sailing.

The others were grouped together, none of them saying anything and Kaylee picking at her hands nervously. Zoe looked up as Mal and Sparrow passed, but in her soldier's way said nothing.

Sparrow led the way up a set of steps to a raised part of the ship, which on closer inspection proved to be the helm. At least, Mal noted a sailor looking after a large wheel; just a lad by the looks of him.

The pirate captain glanced upwards quickly, before turning to face the rest of the ship and calling out a series of confusing orders in an impressively loud voice. Instantly the crew began to follow the orders, swarming up ropes and ladders and letting down the vast black sails.

"Huh," said Mal to himself, wondering why his crew could not be so quick to respond to what he said.

Sparrow watched for a few moments, nodding in satisfaction, and then indicated to Mal he should come to the helm.

"Captain Reynolds, me first mate Anamaria."

The sailor at the helm pushed back the brim of a large hat and looked critically at Mal, and he saw that his assessment of "just a lad" was more than a little wrong.

"Ma'am," he said, nodding at her.

"They're staying?" she said, to Sparrow.

"Until Tortuga," Sparrow confirmed.

The first mate said nothing, turning her attention back to the wheel. Now that the sails were up the ship was beginning to move.

"Setting a course for Tortuga, cap'n," she said. "West-south-west."

"West-south-west for Tortuga it is," Sparrow said. "I'll be about."

"Aye, sir."

Beckoning to Mal, Sparrow led the way down the stairs back to the main deck. "She may seem a right termagant," he said as they went, "but I'd trust me life to Ana."

"You're not … you and her, aren't …?" Mal asked.

Sparrow laughed, the sun catching his golden teeth. "Bloody hell, no! Not that she ain't a fine woman, but she's too prickly for me, savvy? How about you and your lovely first mate?"

Mal raised his eyebrows. "Zoe? No - she's wed to my pilot. We fought in the war together."

"Married? Pity," said Sparrow. "Ah, Mr Gibbs."

The bearded fellow who had rescued them from the shuttle looked up from the rope he was busy coiling. "Cap'n."

"Mr Gibbs is me bo'sun," Sparrow explained. "Sees about the ropes and such. Knows what he's about. Josh, can you find Cap'n Reynolds and his crew a bunk? They'll be with us till Tortuga. They've two lasses with 'em."

Gibbs nodded, and disappeared below decks. For the next few minutes, Sparrow pointed out a variety of capable-looking men busy about the ship, naming names Mal knew he would forget soon enough. Shortly Gibbs reappeared.

"There's hammocks in Ana's cabin for the ladies," he said. "Cap'n Reynolds can have me cabin; I've slung an extra hammock with the men for t'other fellow."

"Excellent work, Josh," said Sparrow. "Lead 'em below. Cap'n Reynolds, I'm at your disposal should you 'ave need." He put his hands together and bowed. Mal and Gibbs watched him go.

"Well," Mal said, at a loss.

"If you'd follow me," Gibbs said.

They collected the others from their seats. Zoe came close to Mal, and asked, "Everything all right, sir?"

"Shiny," Mal confirmed, thinking that the word was particularly apt aboard a pirate ship.

Below decks they paused first outside a small cabin, and Gibbs pushed open the door. Inside there was a bunk built into the wall, and two hammocks strung across the room.

"A bit cosy," said Gibbs, "but there ain't anywhere else we can rightly put a couple of ladies. Hope you don't have a problem with a hammock."

Kaylee dimpled a smile at him. "No problem. Got one myself, back on _Serenity_."

"It's very kind of you," added Zoe.

"Ain't me you'll be sharing with, 'tis Anamaria," Gibbs said. "We'll leave you to settle in."

He led Mal and Jayne a little further along the passageway, opening another door into a similar small cabin.

"Small for two," Jayne said.

Mal pushed past him into the cabin. "Ain't for two, Jayne," he said. "The loan of the cabin's appreciated, Mr Gibbs."

Gibbs touched his hand to his forehead. "There's a hammock for you along 'ere," he said to Jayne, heading off down the passage.

"I ain't sharin' a gorram room!" Jayne grumbled, following him. Mal smiled to himself, and closed the door.

---

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** recognisable characters, places and so on belong to the mighty Mouse and the god that is Joss._

----  
**Chapter 2**

Looking around himself, he noted the neatness of the little cabin. A blanket was tidily turned down on the narrow wooden bunk, and a shelf held a basin and a jug, both empty. Mal sat down on the bunk, rubbing his hands through his hair, and wished that the boat would stop moving and that Wash would get a move on.

A short while later there was a knock, and Gibbs entered again. He held out Mal's pistol.

"Cap'n thought you'd like this back."

"I would indeed," said Mal, taking the pistol and automatically checking it. Satisfied, he holstered the weapon and stood up.

Back on deck he found his crew stretched out again in the sun.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't trust him," said Jayne, jerking a thumb at Jack Sparrow.

"Nor me," Mal agreed. "And he don't trust us. Guy's a pirate, and I reckon he'd have us off his boat in a split if that suited him best. Just at present, it don't suit, and we should count ourselves lucky for it."

"So where're we goin', capt'n?" asked Kaylee.

"Some place called Tortuga," Mal said. "Ain't no idea where in the world it is, but he reckons Wash'll find us there. It's five days' sail."

Jayne muttered something rude under his breath in Chinese which earned him a glare from Zoe and a blush from Kaylee.

"Meantime, we'll get along with the crew, best we can," Mal went on. "I'm told there could be fighting - if that's the case we'll lend a hand."

"Good," Jayne growled.

"Otherwise, sure they wouldn't turn down a hand with all these pesky ropes 'n such."

Kaylee lay back against the warm wood of the deck, shading her eyes. "Shiny," she said, happily.

Later, Mal wandered up to the helm and watched one of the crew at work steering. Sparow was nonchalantly leaning on the rail, half-keeping an eye on things. After a while he turned to Mal. "Fancy a turn, mate?"

"At …?"

"The wind's steady. And though she's capricious when she's a mind to it, today ain't one of them days."

Mal considered the great helm and the black sails towering above them.

"Looks awful tricky," he commented.

"Bollocks," Sparrow said cheerfully. "Sanchez, give Cap'n Reynolds the helm."

"Aye, sir." Sanchez looked across at the compass, swinging in gimbals in front of the wheel. "Bearing west-sou'-west." He made way for Mal, who took the helm, cautiously putting his hands on the wheel.

The ship lurched.

"Hey!" said Mal. "I ain't done nothing."

Sparrow stepped up beside him and laid one hand on the helm. Instantly the _Black Pearl_ steadied.

"Just gentle movements," Sparrow said. "She doesn't need much." He took his hand off the wheel, and this time Mal managed to hold it steady. He could feel the great ship surging through the water below him, hear the wind thrumming in the sails and the ropes.

Sparrow squinted critically up at the masts. "Reckon we'll give 'er a little more canvas," he said. "Mr Gibbs! Let's break out the t'gallants. Wind's fair for a while."

Mal watched as men began to climb each mast, shimmying out on the long yards to loosen the ties holding the sails furled. Down on deck, others prepared to haul on ropes, and soon the sails at the very top of the three masts were billowing in the breeze and the ship had picked up speed.

He gave the helm back to Sanchez, who offered a warm grin, and headed down to the deck.

He found his crew still stretched out in the sunshine, Jayne snoring in a peaceable fashion. Kaylee smiled up at him.

"Ain't this nice, capt'n?"

"It'll do," Mal said. "Means of getting' us to someplace Wash can fetch us. Any luck with sendin' a wave?"

"Wire's busted," Kaylee explained. "I need a new one to fix it."

"Wire?"

"Copper'd do," she said.

"Reckon they're bound t'have something that would work," Mal mused.

"Fixing would be good," Zoe said, her hands pillowed behind her head.

Mal sat down, leaning against the rail. "Ask the captain," he suggested. "Got lots of shine in his hair."

Kaylee frowned, before decisively standing and giving her tangled locks a tug. "Guess I might just do that," she said, heading towards the helm.

The ship surged on through the waves, and Mal reflected he had just about got used to its motion. Over at the helm, Kaylee was involved in a deep conversation with Jack Sparrow, the pirate gesticulating madly.

"Reckon he's sly?" Jayne asked, watching.

"Nah, he ain't sly," Mal said. "Kaylee ought t'be watchin' for him."

Watching or not, Kaylee returned triumphant ten minutes later brandishing a thin strand of some sort of metal that she said would work to fix the radio. She settled down immediately to mess with it. Mal closed his eyes, and with the sun beating down on his eyelids, drifted off to sleep.

He was woken, curtly, much later by Anamaria who informed him there was supper in the mess. The others were already there, and appeared to be getting on well with the crew of the _Black Pearl_. Kaylee was explaining the workings of the radio to a group of men. Jayne was engaged in lurid descriptions of battles, trying to outdo the men he was talking to. Only Zoe was quiet, but her eyes were flicking round the room as she ate, taking in the pirates around her.

Mal slid on to the bench by her side.

"Hi," he said.

"Captain."

"Captain Reynolds!" said Sparrow, turning from his conversation with Gibbs. "Sleep well?"

"Huh," Mal said, finding himself irritated at the fact that Sparrow had remarked on his slumber. He dug his spoon into the bowl put in front of him, discovering something salty and fishy within - palatable enough, and better than mouldy protein. He ate his way methodically through the bowl, listening to half an ear as Sparrow argued some nautical point with Gibbs.

"How's Kaylee doin' with that radio?" he asked Zoe, as he scraped the bowl a short while later.

"Reckons she can fix it," Zoe said. "Says she'll have Wash waved, tomorrow morning."

"Good girl," Mal said approvingly. He put his spoon down. "Soon be back to protein."

She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Sparrow rose from his seat and waved his hand in the air for silence. To Mal's astonishment, the room full of rowdy men did quieten.

"We're headin' for Tortuga," the captain said. "Should be there in a few days. Till then, usual order of things. There ought to be the odd merchant out, so keep a sharp eye and maybe we'll have something to raid. That's all."

The crew stood, and filed out in groups - some heading to their hammocks, others on deck. Sparrow glanced at Mal.

"Fancy a nightcap, Cap'n Reynolds?"

He was going to refuse, and to take to his bed for the night - it'd been a long and queersome day - but somehow Mal found himself sitting in Sparrow's cabin with a cup of rum in his hand. It was good rum, too, better than he'd had in many a tavern across the border planets. He discovered it was easy to sit and listen to Sparrow talk, about places he'd been and things he'd done, to watch his hands waving through the air, and to drink the rum (which kept on coming). He shared his own tales too; Sparrow laughed loud at the story of Mal's unwanted bride and the havoc she wrought.

Eventually he found himself yawning over the latest cup of rum, and some time later had managed to extricate himself from Sparrow's company and find his way down to Gibbs's cabin. He kicked his boots off, and fell gratefully into the narrow bed.

Mal was woken by a hand on his shoulder, which made him sit up and reach for his pistol all at once.

"Just me, cap'n," said Zoe. "We're needed on deck."

Mal rubbed his eyes and blinked at her. "Huh?"

"Glad to see you slept, sir," she said. "There's a ship out there, and we're attackin'."

He swung his legs out of bed and went to find his boots. "Are we?"

Zoe put her hands on her hips and regarded him. "You've got a hangover," she said.

"No I ain't," Mal retorted. "I'm fine."

The ship gave a lurch, and he put out his hand and held on to the bunk until it was still again.

"See you on deck, sir," said Zoe.

He looked around for water, or somewhere to relieve himself, and found nothing; so he checked his pistol was at his hip and followed her out of the cabin door.

On deck all was chaos, with men hurrying around hauling on ropes and preparing cannon to be fired. Mal spotted Zoe and Jayne, both checking their guns, in the midst of it all. By the helm there was Jack Sparrow, looking horribly bright and awake.

Hanging on to ropes as he went, because the ship seemed to be bucking around something dreadful, Mal made his way up to Sparrow.

"Heard you might need a hand," he said.

"Captain Reynolds!" Sparrow favoured him with a shiny grin. "We've got prey." He gestured ahead of the ship, where Mal could see another set of towering sails. "Dutch merchant," said Sparrow. "Belay the foretop clews!" he called out. "Look," he added, turning to Mal. "If you and yours could hang around midships - 'bout where your mate is now - and use those little guns of yours when we come close, I'd appreciate it. We'll be boardin' her but you needn't join us, unless you fancy it."

"All right," said Mal.

"Ta," Sparrow returned.

Mal went back to his crew. "Seems they've plans to board," he told them. "We're to help out as we can."

Jayne bared his teeth in a grin. "Good." He squinted down Vera's barrel. "I'm likin' this trip more 'n' more."

"Where's Kaylee?" Mal asked.

Wordlessly, Zoe gestured upwards and Mal followed her pointing finger. Up in the tangle of rigging he could just see Kaylee, leaning over a yard tying ropes with the help of the pirate by her side.

"Well," he said.

"Boat's just another engine to her, sir," said Zoe.

"Long as she's making herself handy," Mal said, then put out a hand to steady himself as the _Black Pearl_ heeled over suddenly. From the helm Jack Sparrow was bellowing orders, and the crew were hurrying to obey them. They had closed now on the other ship and the tension was palpable.

Their ship was heading towards the prey now, carving up the water under her bow. Mal chanced a look at Zoe and Jayne, and saw their faces narrowed in concentration. As the _Black Pearl_ came close to the other vessel, Sparrow called out another order and within a few minutes she had heeled again and was slowing. Men were down from the masts now. The next thing Mal knew was a shudder and a boom as one of the _Pearl_'s big guns fired, sending a ball into the water just shy of the merchant ship.

After that things all got a bit confusing. It was unlike any battle Mal had ever been in before - and, he reflected as he aimed and fired at the men on the other ship, he had been in a few. There was smoke and noise from the cannon on both vessels; the shouts of men as they swung from deck to deck; the clash of swords and crack of pistols. Through the smoke Mal thought he could see Jack Sparrow fighting a close battle with another man, swords flashing. He did not stop to think, but took careful aim and fired, and saw the man fall. Sparrow flashed a look round before hurrying on to his next quarry.

Eventually it was all over. The _Black Pearl_'s crew were back aboard, with chests and bags of loot, and the stricken merchant was drifting. Sparrow, standing over the stolen goods, surveyed it with pity in his eyes.

"Pretty ship. Shame. Ah well, her crew'll survive, I reckon." He turned to Mal. "Ta, mate. I'd have had him eventually, but you helped."

"Didn't think you'd noticed 'twas me," said Mal.

"Got to keep your wits about you in a fight," Sparrow remarked. "Now, what have we here?"

Mal left him picking through the loot, which seemed to be a mixture of foodstuff, weapons, and a mass of glittery stuff with no use, and went to find his own crew. They were sitting on the deck with their backs against the railing, Zoe holding a rag to her forehead.

"It's all right," she said, waving off his comment. "Just a scratch, sir."

"Kaylee?" Mal asked.

She flopped a hand wearily at him. "Shiny, cap'n, honest. Just a bit yawny."

"You ain't goin' to fall off up there?"

"Not a chance," said Kaylee. "Was hangin' on tight."

"Don't be going falling," Mal warned, nevertheless. "We need you back aboard _Serenity_."

"Speaking of?" said Zoe.

"I'm sure we're headin' there now," Mal said. "Ain't much we can do, though. I recommend a spot of enjoyin' the sunshine, while we can. And Kaylee, you can see how that wave's coming along."

She yawned. "On it, capt'n."

---

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** recognisable characters, places and so on belong to the mighty Mouse and the god that is Joss._

----   
**Chapter 3**

It turned out that the best place to send the wave was from the top of the mast. Once Kaylee had the radio working again, crackling out a signal, she strapped it to her back and set off upwards with her crewmates watching from below. Sparrow had sent one of his pirates aloft with Kaylee, and watched with Mal and Zoe as Kaylee negotiated the tricky fighting-top and kept on going.

"She's a natural," Sparrow remarked. "Lucky I ain't one of them superstitious types who don't like women aboard a ship, eh?"

"Strikes me you pick the best person for the job," Mal agreed.

Zoe, shading her eyes against the sun, said it appeared that Kaylee had reached the top of the mast. They squinted up as she waved the radio around, searching for the best signal.

A short while later she was coming back down again, landing on deck with a grin.

"Wash'll set her down near this Tortuga," Kaylee reported. "Sounded right glad to hear from me."

"Is he all right?" Zoe asked.

"Sure is," Kaylee confirmed. "They've been circlin', looking for the shuttle, but they ain't found it. But Wash said that River'd told him we weren't dead. And the shepherd's been praying for us."

"Huh," said Mal. "Nice work, little Kaylee."

"Can't stop the signal, cap't'n," she said.

Sparrow had been listening intently to the conversation. "So your ship'll be harboured in Tortuga?" he asked.

"She'll be close by," Mal said. "If you've got any men need patchin' up, I'll be glad to offer our doctor. He's a clever one. Knows what he's about."

"Ta," said Sparrow. "We've a few injuries, but none too serious. No surgeon though - something I'm lacking at present."

"Well, we've a priest too, should you need one of them," Mal added. 

Sparrow shook his head, with a jangle of beads. "No call for a priest."

"So how long 'fore we get there, Cap'n Sparrow?" asked Kaylee.

He shrugged. "If the wind keeps fair, p'raps four days, love. Time to teach you t'sail; reckon you've got a knack for it."

Kaylee beamed at him. "Wouldn't mind that," she said.

"Just so long as she don't fall," said Mal gruffly.

She didn't fall. Over the next few days Mal felt he had rather lost control of his crew. Kaylee spent the time behaving like nothing so much as the monkey he had once seen in a collection, scampering over the ship, helping the crew with their tasks. Zoe seemed to be spending a lot of time in the company of Sparrow's mulish-looking mate Anamaria, neither woman saying very much. Jayne, meanwhile, slept in the sun with a contented smile on his face.

Mal himself alternated between following Jayne's example, leaning on the rail watching the waves go by, and hovering near the helm regarding Sparrow as he hurried about dealing with his ship and his men. The evenings were spent either on deck, listening to the pirates sing songs, or in the company of Sparrow and a bottle of rum in the captain's cabin. On one night Gibbs, Anamaria and Zoe joined them; fuelled by rum Mal found himself vying with Sparrow for the best stories. The next morning he had another headache, and was the target of Zoe's most sardonic raised eyebrows.

After lunch on the fifth day since they had been picked up by the _Black Pearl_, a shout came from high above the deck. "Land ho!"

"Tortuga!" said Sparrow with a glint of golden teeth.

The shipwrecked _Serenity_ crew sat back for much of the rest of the day, out of the way as the pirates hurried about readying the _Black Pearl_ for harbour. Kaylee was the only one to lend a hand, easing and hauling on lines, her cheeks glowing in the wind.

"Reckon we'll get her back?" Mal remarked.

Jayne grunted. 

"She'll not leave _Serenity_," said Zoe.

It seemed to take a long time to sail slowly into the calm bay, and to drop anchor amid a number of other ships. Mal marvelled at the vessels - some small, with one or two masts; others even bigger than the _Black Pearl_. Many flew a variation of the skull and crossbones flag from the stern.

"Pirate haven," he said to himself. "Huh."

"Kinda like Persephone, but with water," said Kaylee, bouncing up by his side. "Wash oughta be here, somewhere."

"You look mighty cheerful," Mal said, looking at her.

"Capt'in Sparrow said my clew gasket was nicely done," she said, pointing upwards at the end of one of the tidily-furled sails.

Mal turned to her. "If you try and stow away with that piece o' frippery I'll haul you back to _Serenity_ my own self. Ain't goin' to find another mechanic, not here."

She smiled up at him. "S'alright, cap'n, I ain't goin' to run away to sea. Couldn't leave _Serenity_."

"And I'd not force her," Sparrow put in, appearing behind them. "Though if she asked …" Mal found himself frowning, and the pirate captain laughed. "Not to worry, Captain Reynolds, I'll not go stealin' your crew. Not that sort of pirate. I came to say the men are launchin' the boat, so you can pop ashore and find the rest of 'em. I'll come along, help you search; I know Tortuga well."

"Will you need the doc?" asked Mal.

Sparrow nodded. "Young Bob's leg ain't lookin' so great. Gibbs's does what he can, but I'd appreciate it if your surgeon could take a peek."

They were rowed across the bay by some of Sparrow's men, and put ashore. Sparrow led the way, sauntering cheerfully towards the bustle of the town. A group of men hustled past; a pair of pretty girls wearing too much makeup and displaying ample flesh blew kisses at the party from the _Pearl_ from a doorway. Jayne would have lingered, but Mal gave him a look and with a grumble he came along.

"We'll try the 'Faithful Bride' for starters," Sparrow said, over his shoulder. "If your man's got any sense he'll be there." 

Zoe squared her shoulders. "If he's got any sense, he won't be."

They followed the pirate's lead along the street, past a group of brawling men, into a tavern. The noise was deafening, of people talking and laughing and shouting, of pewter tankards clinking on tables. Mal felt Jayne and Zoe close up behind him, in case of trouble, Kaylee hurrying to keep up.

Sparrow led the way to the bar and leaned over it in a familiar sort of way. 

"Lookin' for a bloke," he told the barman, who wiped his hands on his apron.

"What sort of bloke, Jack Sparrow?" asked the barman.

"Erm …"

Mal stepped up to the bar. "Blond hair, kind of innocent-lookin'." 

"That'd be that bloke over there, then," said the barman, jerking his thumb over towards the corner of the room. "With the lass. Now _she'd_ be a prize, Jack, but she won't touch nobody. And they've tried."

All four of them turned to the corner.

"Huh," said Mal.

Zoe swore in Chinese.

Sparrow whistled. "Harry was right. She _is_ a prize."

"She won't have you," Mal said, starting over to the corner. "You ain't respectable enough." 

The pair sitting in the corner stood as he came over. 

"Inara," Mal said.

"Hey," Inara returned, her hands folded in front of her.

"Zoe ain't happy you're here," Mal went on, directing his words at Inara's male companion.

"No she ain't," Zoe put in, coming up to them and throwing her arms around the man. "But I'll worry 'bout that later."

"Nice to see you too, sweetie," he said.

Mal indicated Sparrow. "Wash, Inara, this here's Captain Jack Sparrow, who picked us up. Cap'n Sparrow, my pilot Wash, and Inara, who's a Companion."

"Charmed," said Sparrow in his most velvety voice, bending over Inara's hand and giving Wash a little bow. "Companion?"

"Means she's a … um …" Mal began, tailing off when he saw the look on Inara's face.

She smiled at Sparrow. "Means you wouldn't be able to afford me, Captain."

"Where's the ship?" Mal cut in. "The doc?"

Wash disentangled himself from an embrace with Zoe. "Safe nearby. Left her with Simon and River and the shepherd. She's well hid." He raised his tankard to his lips.

Mal watched him drink, arms folded. Swallowing, Wash raised his eyebrows. "What, right now?"

"Right now," said Mal. "Captain Sparrow wants the doc, 'n I want to check my ship."

Wash drained his tankard, and stood up. "This way."

As a group they made their way through the town. Kaylee was chattering to Inara, telling her about the voyage and about sailing. Every now and then Sparrow put in a word or two, correcting a nautical term or adding a joke. Mal listened, and wondered if Inara was warming to the pirate.

After a walk of perhaps fifteen minutes Wash held back some branches and they passed into a quiet clearing in the jungle. There, resting quietly and looking rather out of place, was _Serenity_. A rush of relief flooded through Mal as he looked at his ship.

"Told you, cap'n, she's shiny," Wash said.

"She's that," Sparrow agreed, brow furrowed. "How does she sail? Where's her masts?"

"She don't have none," said Mal. "But she sails just fine. Once we've fixed your men, we'll show you. Come aboard."

The cargo bay was cool and shady after the heat outside. Kaylee patted the side of the ship as they came on board, affectionately. Sparrow followed slowly, gazing up at the high roof and the crates lying around.

"Not much like the _Pearl_," he observed.

"Not much," Mal agreed. "This way." 

He led the pirate up to the mess, where Shepherd Book was sitting reading.

"Captain!" said the preacher, closing his book carefully. "And a guest?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Shepherd Book," said Mal. "Seen the doc, Shepherd?"

"He's tidying the infirmary," said Book. "River decided the medicines weren't in the right order." 

"Ah," said Mal.

Book nodded. "He's been down there for some time." He paused. "Good to have you back, captain."

"Good to be back," Mal agreed.

Below decks they found the doctor, looking thin and worried, methodically packing small bottles of medicine back into cabinets. He straightened as Mal and Sparrow appeared, wiping his brow.

"Trouble?" asked Mal.

"No," Simon insisted. "Everything's …" He sighed. "River. She's … having a rough day." Putting another bottle into the cupboard, he appeared to notice Mal for the first time. "You're safe. Is Kaylee …?"

"Prob'ly saying _ni hao_ to the engines," Mal said. "Take a break, son. Help me pay a debt. Captain Sparrow here needs a doc."

"He looks fine," said Simon.

"Ain't me, it's me crew," put in Sparrow. "Got a man with a bad leg, and no surgeon. He's like to lose it."

Simon sighed, running his hands through his hair. "All right. Let me get my things. But what should I do with River?"

"Can't the preacher keep her under his eye?"

"She's … having a bad day," Simon admitted.

Mal shrugged. "I saw that. Cap'n Sparrow, mind if we bring another along?"

"More the merrier," said Sparrow.

They waited as Simon gathered together a bag of drugs and tools and bandages, and waited a little longer as he disappeared around the corner to fetch River. There were voices, and shortly afterwards the doctor reappeared with his sister. Mal reckoned she was in one of her stubborn moods; there was a certain set to her mouth he'd come to recognise and usually avoided. 

River stopped when she saw Mal and Sparrow.

"Head full of water," she remarked. "Can't leave the ocean." 

"River …" said Simon.

Sparrow was regarding River thoughtfully. "See that, do you, love?" 

"She won't ever leave you," River told him. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry," Simon said. "She does this. She's just …"

River smiled at him, sweetly. "Mad Jack," she added. "But you're not, are you?" 

"Not more so 'n you," Sparrow agreed. "Fancy comin' to see her?" He held out his arm, and River took it with a nod of her head and another smile.

Mal and Simon were left staring at each other in dumbfounded astonishment. "Well, now," said Mal, for want of anything better. "Ain't seen that comin'." 

---

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** recognisable characters, places and so on belong to the mighty Mouse and the god that is Joss._

----   
**Chapter 4**

Jack Sparrow handed River over the rail of the _Black Pearl_ as if she were a princess, and, Mal thought, gorram it if she didn't respond just like she were a princess. Simon, watching from the boat, seemed equally disconcerted. 

On deck River stood gazing at the masts and the sails, stowed away neatly, a smile on her face.

"My man's below," said Sparrow to Simon.

"What about River?" Simon asked.

Sparrow glanced at her. "She'll be all right. Plenty o' men to keep an eye on her."

They found the injured man, a young pirate named Bob, in Sparrow's cabin where he was laid out on the captain's bunk. He looked pale.

"Cap'n," he managed.

"Eh, no need to talk, savvy?" said Sparrow. "Brought you a doctor. Can fix your leg."

"Well, I'll try." Simon pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed, pulling back the blanket covering Bob's leg and grimacing as he did so.

Mal leaned over to have a look, and even as a veteran of many an evil wound caused by anything from a laser pistol to a knife, he was impressed by the leg. Simon probed the gash, which was festering and yellow, with a scalpel and frowned.

"I'm going to try and stop the infection," he told Bob. "It'll hurt. First I have to clean it out, and then I'll wrap it and give you some antibiotics - medicine."

Bob, pale under his suntan, nodded. Wordlessly Sparrow handed the pirate a flask of something.

Simon fished some gauze and antiseptic out of his bag and set to work, and Mal left them to it.

Up on deck River was dreamily trailing her hand along the rail, but she looked up as Mal came up to her.

"She's freedom," she said.

"Who is?" Mal asked, caught off guard. 

River gave the rail a pat. "The ship, silly. Like _Serenity_. And both of you feel the same." She met his eyes with that disarmingly penetrating look she had.

"I ain't the same as Sparrow," said Mal.

"Inside you are," River returned. She regarded him. "You both need your ships. You'd both kill for 'em, but only if you have to."

"No sense in ang'ring folk," Mal said. "You're a mite unnerving when you do that."

"Do what?" River turned around, leaned on the rail and looked up at the sails.

Mal looked the other way, toward the shore. "Tell a man what he don't want to hear."

She glanced at him briefly, expressionless, and returned her attention to the ship's ropes.

In the middle section of the ship Gibbs was thoughtfully mending ropes, whipping frayed ends with thinner thread and discarding lengths that could not be salvaged. Mal leaned against the rail surrounding the tall mainmast and watched him.

"Cap'n's below with Bob?" asked Gibbs, holding a needle between his teeth.

"And the doc," Mal agreed. "He's in good hands. Doc's a bit stiff, but he'll fix the kid up."

Gibbs jerked his head towards River, who was now examining the helm minutely. "What's the lass's tale, then?"

"Don't rightly know," Mal said, looking at River himself. "She ain't right in the head, but nobody's sure why."

"Ah." Gibbs nodded, sagely. "A bit simple, like?"

"Not at all," said Mal. "Half the gorram problem."

Simon and Sparrow were below with the boy for a while, but emerged eventually looking hot and sweaty but relieved.

"He'll live," said Simon to Mal's questioning look. "And I think he'll keep his leg. I've left him some antibiotics; we've still got plenty from that raid on Ariel. But he mustn't drink too much alcohol," he added, turning to Sparrow. "It affects the medicine."

"Aye aye, doc," Sparrow returned. "I'll keep the lad on water, till he's mended. But I'm grateful - he's a good sailor, would've been a shame to have had t' send him ashore, or worse." He gave Mal and Simon both one of his little bows. "Now, where's that lass? She needs a tour of the _Pearl_." 

In short order Sparrow had River's arm tucked under his, and Simon and Mal were following them on a thorough tour of the ship. Sparrow talked non-stop, illustrating his points with elaborate gestures of his beringed hands. For her part, River threw in the odd question, laughed often and hung on his every word. They saw the ship from its lowest decks to the tip of the bowsprit, where Sparrow climbed out and pointed out the detailed carving of the figurehead. 

"She brings you luck," said River.

"She does that, love," agreed Sparrow. "Wish you could see her underway. Ain't nothing so lovely on the high seas."

River sat down and pulled off her boots, and grasping hold of a rope stepped out to join Sparrow where he sat astride the bowsprit. 

Simon let out a gasp. "River, be careful!"

"Oh, don't be such a fishwife!" exclaimed Sparrow. "Lass is fine. As surefooted as I ever saw."

"And a habit for stepping where she ain't wanted," added Mal. "Sure she'll be fine, Doc."

They watched as Sparrow, sitting behind River with both of them facing back towards the ship, gestured at the rigging and the sails, clearly explaining how everything worked. She nodded and smiled, and pointed herself at various ropes to ask questions.

Simon turned away. "She hasn't been this happy since she left for the Academy."

"I'd not say that," said Mal. "Why, there've been those times when she and Kaylee have run over my ship and I'd've sworn she was happy then."

Simon smiled, briefly and sadly. "She'd be happy here, and I don't think there's Alliance."

"She ain't staying," Mal said. "'Cos you won't leave her, and I ain't losing my doctor. You're part of my crew, not Sparrow's." 

The doctor looked at him. "_Sheh sheh_, captain. You always surprise me."

"I do try," said Mal. 

Eventually Sparrow and River came off the bowsprit, still chattering. Sparrow picked up his hat from where he'd left it and put it on.

"That's me _Pearl_," he said. "Listen, Cap'n Reynolds, I've a proposal. In thanks for your surgeon's tending of my man, I suggest a bit of a knees-up on board tonight. We'll get some rum and ale in, and I'll ask old Martha at the 'Faithful Bride' to provide some vittles, and I'll rope in Dick with his fiddle so's we can have some dancin'. What d'you reckon?"

"Mighty kind," said Mal, "but I don't see as how you owe us anything."

"You can pay for the rum," Sparrow suggested. "And you can take me for a sail in that boat of yours, 'afore the evening."

Mal was about to find an excuse as to why _Serenity_ needed to be on her way as soon as maybe, but River's face at the prospect of dancing - and Simon's, at her face - made him stop to reconsider.

"We could do with another few hours to stock up," he allowed. "Let's go for that flight, then, cap'n, before night."

Sparrow grinned at him, and then dashed off calling for Gibbs. In a few moments he had returned with pistol and sword strapped around his waist. "Off we go, then!"

_Serenity_ was quiet when they arrived back. Mal led the way up to the bridge, which proved to be empty. He picked up the intercom.

"This is the captain speaking," he said. "I expect y'all are getting reacquainted with the ship, or with each other; but I could do with a pilot round about now."

In a few moments the door to Wash and Zoe's cabin hissed open, and they emerged looking a little dishevelled - Zoe dishevelled and resigned, and Wash dishevelled and decidedly not.

"Nice time to need a pilot, Mal," he said, tucking his shirt into his pants.

"I promised Cap'n Sparrow he'd have a flight on my boat," Mal explained. "Now would be about a good time. Just out of atmo, coupl'a orbits, back down. We've a party to go to tonight."

"Shiny!" said Kaylee, appearing in the doorway. "Shall I get her goin'?" 

"Power her up, little Kaylee," said Mal. He turned to Sparrow. "Best have a seat, Cap'n Sparrow. You may find this a little odd."

Still grumbling to himself, Wash settled down in his chair and moved the dinosaurs away from the Cortex monitors before flicking switches and hitting buttons. Sparrow sat down on the other side, leaning back and clearly trying to appear nonchalant.

"Right then," said Wash, as the engine roared into life.

_Serenity_ lifted off the ground steadily, guided by Wash's experienced hands, until she was clear of the trees surrounding the clearing in which she had been hidden. Then she accelerated and Wash pointed her nose towards the sky.

Mal glanced at Sparrow to see how the pirate was taking the new experience. His hand was gripping the arm of his chair a little more tightly than necessary, but on the whole he seemed to be reasonably relaxed.

"Where d'you want to go?" Wash asked. 

"This ain't a world used to boats like ours," said Mal. "Let's just break atmo quickly."

Wash nodded, and pulled back. With a shudder, _Serenity_ shot upwards.

They were through the atmosphere quickly, and Wash brought the ship smoothly into orbit.

Sparrow stood up. "Bloody 'ell," he said, with feeling.

Mal folded his arms, and went to stand by Sparrow's side. "Quite something, ain't it?"

"For once in me life," Sparrow said, "I may be lost for words, savvy? And here's me thinkin' there was nothin' so fine as the view from the top of the _Pearl_'s mast." He paused. "I was wrong."

"First time I flew," said Mal, contemplating the sight of the world below them, "I couldn't believe there could be so many stars."

"They look diff'rent up here," Sparrow noted. "Don't s'pose you use 'em to steer by, like us."

Jayne stomped up to the bridge, chewing a protein bar. "Where're we off to, Mal?" 

"Nowhere," said Mal. "Least, not right now. Just a sightseeing tour, as it may be."

"Oh." Jayne had evidently caught sight of Sparrow. "Right."

"In exchange for a bit of a knees-up on board the _Pearl_, later," said Sparrow, not taking his eyes away from the stars. "Reckon I'll invite a couple of the lasses, from Tortuga."

"Fine by me," Jayne said, and disappeared.

They watched the stars, and the world below, in silence for a while, _Serenity_ gliding smoothly through space. Finally Mal turned away, breaking the spell.

"Take her down, Wash," he said. "We've got a shindig to go to." To Sparrow, he added, "just sit down and enjoy the view, Cap'n."

Mal left them to it, and made his way along the passageway, down the stairs and round to Inara's shuttle. For once, he tapped at the door before entering. 

She was occupied with paintbrush and paper, thoughtfully doing calligraphy, but paused as he came in and put the brush down. 

"Mal."

"'Nara."

"Have you come to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Nowhere, for the moment," he returned.

"Mal." She eyed him with raised eyebrows. "We're in the air."

"Only temporary," Mal said. "Cap'n Sparrow wants to throw us a farewell. Wanted to make sure you'd come."

"Why in the 'verse shouldn't I?" Inara responded. "Yes, I'll come." 

"Shiny." He nodded. "Well, we'll be on the ground shortly." He turned to leave, bidding her farewell with a nod and wishing, as always, that he could find more words to say. 

---

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** recognisable characters, places and so on belong to the mighty Mouse and the god that is Joss._

----   
**Chapter 5**

It was night. Lamps had been lit all along the deck of the _Black Pearl_, and a full moon shone to add further illumination.

There were lots of people on board. Most of the crew had been tempted back by the prospect of free drink and the company of some of Tortuga's prettiest whores. They had been tempted aboard by the combination of Jack Sparrow's charm and the prospect of good coin, and were busy making the most of the captive audience aboard the ship.

Mal lounged against the rail, cup of ale in hand, and watched the rest of his crew. Jayne was leaning on a coil of rope with a girl in his lap, one hand around his drink and one fondling the whore. Zoe and Wash were nowhere to be seen. Kaylee and River were both dancing to the music of a fiddle, their eyes bright; Simon was watching them.

Inara came across the deck to Mal, dressed in something glittery and clingy. She held out a piece of bread.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"A bit." Mal took the bread, and chewed. "You ain't been dancin'."

Inara glanced over at the dance. "Not yet. The girls seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Kaylee does love a shindig," Mal observed.

The tune came to an end, and the dancers all stopped, wiping their brows and reaching for drinks. Turning to Mal, Inara seemed to be about to say something, but was interrupted by the appearance of Jack Sparrow. The pirate captain wove his way through the crowd, dressed in a clean white shirt, a green waistcoat embroidered heavily in deep red thread, and a good pair of breeches. He bowed, extravagantly, as he came up to Mal and Inara.

"Captain. Miss Serra."

"Good evening, Captain," Inara returned.

"I was hopin' you'd do me the honour of a dance," said Sparrow, as the fiddler struck up again.

Inara glanced at Mal, who shrugged. "Go ahead," he said. "Chances are the cap'n's a better dancer 'n me, anyways."

Sparrow grinned at them both, and extended his hand to Inara, who took it. They headed into the circle, and Mal noted that of course Sparrow was an excellent dancer; nimble and graceful, and he apparently knew the steps.

Nevertheless it was somewhat pleasing to watch Inara dance, her face lit up by a smile at something Sparrow had said. Mal leaned back, and watched. 

"More ale?" The voice broke into his thoughts. 

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Mal held out his cup, and Anamaria poured from a jug. She followed his gaze.

"Jack an' his dancin'," she said, in a tone that spoke of long suffering. She put the jug down and lifted her own cup. "She be an odd kind of whore."

"She's a gorram expensive kind of whore," Mal said. "And she don't take kindly to being called one."

"Jack said you took him sailin'," Anamaria said, changing the subject. "Up there." She jerked her thumb towards the sky.

Mal swallowed a mouthful of ale. "S'where we sail. It's home."

"_Chacun à son goût_," said Anamaria. "Do you dance, Captain?"

"Badly," said Mal.

She drained her cup, put it down and held out a calloused hand. "Then come and dance, badly. She's dancin' with Jack, so we might as well dance t'gether."

Mal considered the proposition; found no wrong in it, and swallowed down his drink.

"Let's dance," he said.

Anamaria nodded at him, and pulled him across the deck to mingle with the crew. The fiddler was playing a lively tune, and she threw herself quickly into the dance, which seemed to involve a fair amount of stamping feet. Mal watched for a few bars of the music and then joined in.

He was, predictably, pretty bad at the dancing, but some of the pirates seemed to be almost as bad as he was. Indeed most of the men stomped rather than danced, with the exception of Sparrow himself and a few of the younger sailors. But it proved to be surprisingly enjoyable, particularly with Anamaria and her dark eyes meeting his with a spark of amusement.

When the tune ended, the fiddler put down his violin and picked up a bottle set by his side. Anamaria gave Mal a short, curt bow.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled back. "Ma'am."

"Just Anamaria," she returned. "I ain't a ma'am, and I ain't lookin' to be one." 

"Anamaria, then," he said. "Pleasure." 

He excused himself and made his way up to the heads, which were blessedly quiet for once. When he was done, he paused and looked up at the sky and the stars, and wished they were flying again. 

Mal's reverie was disturbed by footsteps, and a bottle thrust into his line of sight.

"Hope you didn't mind me dancin' with the lass," Sparrow said.

"She's her own woman," said Mal.

"You should just ask her," Sparrow suggested. "Worst that can happen is she'll tell you to bugger off."

He took the bottle from Mal's hands, swigged down a gulp, and passed it back to him.

"So where'll you go next?" he asked.

Mal shrugged. "Ain't rightly sure. Depends on the job. Might head t' Persephone, see if there ain't some cargo wants moving off-world. Something'll come up, it always does."

"Aye, that's true enough." Sparrow leaned back against the rail, one hand idly caressing the dark wood of his ship. "There'll be a ship to take, or treasure to hunt down." He looked frankly at Mal, dark eyes showing little trace of drunkenness despite the copious amounts of alcohol he seemed to have put away. "Wish I could have some of your crew aboard the _Pearl_, Cap'n Reynolds."

"Mal," said Mal. "Which ones?"

Sparrow grinned, the lamplight catching the glint of his teeth. "Young Kaylee, for one. Pretty lass, and she's a talent for the sea."

"She's all that keeps _Serenity_ afloat," said Mal.

"Your surgeon," Sparrow went on, ticking people off on beringed and grimy fingers. "I popped in on Bob earlier. He's lookin' better already."

"If you took Simon, you'd have t' take River too," Mal pointed out. "She's a handful and no mistake."

"She's a mite odd," Sparrow admitted, "but I reckon she's harmless."

"Then you'd be wrong," said Mal. "What'm I sayin'? You can have her."

"Could use a gun too," Sparrow said. "Two, mebbe. Your mate has an eye for a target."

"You ain't havin' Zoe," Mal returned. "Sides, she'd not leave Wash, and I need him to fly my boat."

Sparrow laughed. "Not to fret, mate. I'll not take any of 'em. I wouldn't give you Ana, or Gibbs, or any o' mine, so there'd be no call to poach your crew. I reckon we're both blessed, though, with the men we have."

Mal considered his words. "Yup, that we are." He accepted the rum bottle, and drank. "And our boats," he added. "How did you come by the _Pearl_?" 

Patting the rail, Sparrow met his eyes. "That'd be a long tale, were I to tell it in full. I sailed on her as a lad, and as a man. I was her first mate, and then she was lost in a storm. Sank to the depths. Sank to Davy Jones's locker." He swallowed a mouthful of rum. "So I made a bargain with Davy Jones." 

"Who's Davy Jones?" asked Mal.

"The sea," Sparrow said, as if it were obvious. "Fishy sort of bloke. Cursed, like. Anyway I agreed he could have me soul, if he gave me back the _Pearl_. And he did."

"So what about your soul?"

"Oh." Sparrow rolled his eyes. "Took a lot to get out of that one. I'll tell you the tale another time. How did you come by _Serenity_?"

Mal had the distinct sense Sparrow was dodging the question about his soul, but decided not to press the matter.

"It was after the war," he said, receiving a blank look in return. "Lucky if you missed it. We'd lost. I wasn't about to work for the Alliance, no damn way. So I went shopping for a boat. She was clapped out, couldn't fly, but she was _right_, if you see what I mean." 

"I see what you mean," said Sparrow.

"So I fixed her up, found a crew. Zoe fought with me in the war. Picked up the others on the way. We make do."

"You wouldn't be anywhere else," said Sparrow.

"Hell no," Mal agreed.

Sparrow let go of the rail, spun on one booted heel, and waved a hand towards the revelries.

"Enough chin-waggin'," he said. "You, mate, need to ask the divine Miss Serra to dance. I promised young River for one." Mal opened his mouth to protest, but Sparrow shook his head with a jangle of beads. "Ain't the way to get the girl. And if you don't want 'er, there's plenty of other lasses on board who'd be only too pleased for your custom tonight."

"Huh," said Mal, but he let himself be towed along in Sparrow's wake back to the dancing.

Sparrow wasted no time in pulling River on to the dance floor, where she favoured him with a glowing smile. Both of them started dancing, hair flying and feet tapping. Mal tried to tidy his hair, but gave up, and made his way around the dancers to where Inara and Simon stood in conversation.

"'Nara." Mal held out a hand. "I wonder if you'd dance?"

She took his hand. "Yes, Mal, I'll dance."

Somehow this dance felt very different from the dance at the ball on Persephone. There, Mal had felt acutely conscious of the people around him - watching him, judging him, wondering how he was dancing with a Companion. Aboard the _Black Pearl_ there was no such censure, but that just meant he was more aware of the dance itself. Predictably, it also meant he tripped over his feet, danced into the rest of the dancers, and made very poor conversation.

Nearby Sparrow and River were dancing like mad things. Out of the corner of his eye, Mal noticed Zoe and Wash had emerged and were wrapped in each other's arms, dancing more sedately.

"This is nice," Inara murmured, smiling up at him. Mal smiled back. 

"Didn't think this was your kind o' world," he said.

"It isn't," she returned. "But it's a nice night. And I like dancing."

The music ended, and they broke apart.

"Well," said Mal, "guess we ought to be gettin' back to _Serenity_. It's late. And we've spent too long without a job."

Inara nodded. "Me too. Where will you head?"

"Hermes, maybe," said Mal. "Wherever's closest."

"I have clients on Hermes," Inara said. "It'll do." She gave him a push. "Go on. You have to drag River away from her captain; I think she's besotted."

Mal turned, realising the music had slowed, and noticed River and Sparrow drifting languidly together. Simon was scratching his brow as he watched. 

"Cap'n Sparrow," Mal said. "Jack!" 

Sparrow looked up. "Eh? Oh. You off?"

"We've our tide to catch," Mal said, apologetically. "Great party."

"Not bad," said Sparrow, playing with River's hair.

"And her brother …" Mal added, jerking his head towards Simon.

Sparrow laughed. "Mite possessive, ain't he?"

"He worries," Mal said. "That's his way."

"Looks after me," River put in. "Won't let anything happen to me."

"Including a dance, 'pparently," Sparrow agreed. He clapped his hands, and the music stopped. "Mr Jones, Mr Wenders, longboat lowered please!"

The crewmembers named put down their bottles and, grumbling a little, lowered one of the longboats. Sparrow looked around and picked out two pirates who appeared to be less drunk than their crewmates, and directed them to take the oars.

"Well," he said, "you'd better go."

"Thanks," Mal said. "I guess you saved our lives."

"Reckon I did. I'll remember you owe me a favour."

"If we ever make it back," said Mal.

The two captains shook hands. Zoe and Wash, his arm around her waist, nodded at Sparrow and headed down into the longboat.

Kaylee looked up and around at the ship one last time. "I won't forget her," she told Sparrow, earnestly.

He reached up to his tangled hair and pulled out a bead, which he pressed into her hand. "Reckon you won't. If you ever get tired o' metal, lass, there's a place for you in me topmast crew."

She flushed, smiled at him, and followed Zoe and Wash into the longboat.

Jayne still had a girl wrapped around him and was clutching a bottle. He looked, Mal thought, fairly well gone. It took some work to detach the girl without arousing Jayne's anger, but eventually they had him into the boat where his chin flopped to his chest and he began to snore. 

Inara inclined her head graciously to Sparrow. "Thank you for the dance, captain," she said.

He took her hand and kissed it, suddenly more a gentleman than a pirate. "The pleasure was all mine," Sparrow returned.

Inara shook her head at him in amusement.

"Before I go," said Simon, waiting nearby and evidently keen to get off the ship, "how's your man?"

"Doin' well," Sparrow said. "He'll be fine. But he'd not have made it without you. My thanks." He turned to River, and took one of her hands, slipping a ring into it. "Picked this up from a sinkin' ship."

"Came from the water," said River, delightedly. "Like you." 

"Almost," Sparrow replied.

"We'll be off, then," said Mal. He met Sparrow's dark, dancing eyes, and shrugged. "We'll look you up, should we come back to this world."

Sparrow nodded. "Likewise, if the _Pearl_ learns to fly. Could be it'll happen. Fair winds, Cap'n Reynolds." 

"See you in the black," said Mal, and climbed down into the boat.

He sat and watched the _Pearl_ recede, a glow of light from the lamps reflecting on the waterline. None of his crew was speaking, and the regular splash of oars in water was the only sound.

River and Kaylee were both half asleep by the time they got back to _Serenity_, so Mal went to deal with the engine while Wash settled down at the helm. In short order they were streaking out into the black.

"Put her on autopilot," Mal said, arriving on the bridge. "Course for Hermes." 

"Right y'are," Wash returned, flicking switches. "We'll be there in two days." He stood, stretched, and after bidding Mal a brief goodnight disappeared in the direction of his quarters.

Mal stood and looked down on the world beneath them, spread out in green and blue. Somewhere below was the _Black Pearl_ and its crazy captain. But here, out in the black with the stars surrounding them, Mal knew that he was truly at home.

**The End**


End file.
